Accidental Love
by Neko1996
Summary: She likes him and he likes her but both are olivious baout how the other feels. All because of the little accident they ended up together. Sequel to "Plain Stupid"


**A/N: OMG! It has been so long since I posted another one of my stories. You readers have probably guessed by now that this is a ShunXAlice story. Well might as well get on with the story...oh I almost forgot, this is a ****Sequel to**** "Plain Stupid".**

**Accidental Love**

It had been a week since Runo and Dan got together...again. That's right Dan and Runo were always on and off and they had got back together for the 10th time this month. Shows you how much they fight, even after the little "spell it out to him" incident.

"I can't take it anymore, they keep on breaking up and then they get back together, over and over again. This is getting too much to handle!" Julie babbled without thinking. Marucho, Shun and Alice just ignored her like it was nothing.

They were at the mall, where they usually hung out and they were all having drinks and spending some time away for the bickering couple. Marucho had had enough of Julie's rants so stood up gave a little nod to Alice and Shun before leaving.

Julie who had stopped babbling about the couple was now yelling at Marucho for walking away from her and so Julie followed him and kept on yelling at Marucho.

Now there was silence and an awkward one of those. Alice and Shun just sat there sipping their drinks, avoiding each other gaze. Alice looked down. They obviously looked like a couple on their first date. As people walked by the two, they whispered to each other and Alice felt really uncomfortable. She just wanted to disappear right there, right then.

When she finally had the courage to look up, she found a pair of honey brown eyes staring at her. Caught off guard, Shun quickly looked away a faint bit of red on his cheeks and Alice looked back down, her courage crushed into tiny pieces.

_C'mon Alice, it's only Shun, no big deal...OK maybe it is a big deal!_ Alice thought to herself

_It's Alice, we're friends and only friends...OK maybe I don't wanna be just friends_ Shun thought.

_This is crazy!_ Both Alice and Shun thought at the same time.

I was getting late and Alice was about to leave but then was stopped before even making a move by her ringing phone. It was Runo.

_Probably to complain about Dan...again_ Alice thought as she picked up her phone.

'Alice dear' said Julie from the other end of the phone and Alice raised a brow at the sound of Julie's voice because she was expecting a pissed off Runo. 'Julie, I thought this was Runo's phone'

'It is...are you still with Shun?'

'Yeah...why?'

'Runo said that she wants both of you here now'

'Why'

'Cause Runo needs your help and Shun is needed cause Dan is not helping'

'Why?'

'Cause-' Julie was cut off and then Runo yelled 'What are you a detective, just get over here'

'Okay, calm down...we'll be there soon enough' said Alice and then hung up.

Alice sighed and looked at Shun who was obviously confused. 'Come on, I'll explain on the way' and both of them stood up and walked off to Runo's place.

-o-

Alice's eye twitches at the sight of her friends "working." She could feel Shun's frustration.

As for her other friends, Runo was yelling at Marucho for not putting the decoration on the wall properly, Julie was singing while hanging random decorations on the tree and well Dan being Dan was sleeping on the couch.

'GUYS, ALICE AND SHUN ARE HERE!' screamed Julie and Runo and Marucho looked up to see Alice and Shun standing by the door.

'What is all of this for?' asked Shun.

'It's for the Christmas party' answered Julie.

'Alice, help Marucho here will you' said Runo, Alice nodded and headed towards Runo. 'And Shun help me wake up Dan' added Runo and Shun followed.

'Dan...Dan...DAN!'Runo screams as she shakes Dan but that doesn't wake him up. Shun puts his hand on Runo's shoulder, 'I'll take care of this' and then with his other hand he lifts a bucket full of water, 'Hope you don't mind if your couch gets wet' said Shun and dumped the water on Dan. Dan screamed and shot straight up and looked around, completely confused, Shun, being Shun puts the bucket on Dan's heat and walked away.

-o-

Everyone sat on the nearest thing they could find. They were tired of decorating and it was late so they decided to stay over Runo's house for the night and everyone agreed.

-o-

Alice was sitting on the railing of the balcony. She was staying away from the noisy party going on downstairs. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Shun.

'Isn't it dangerous to be sitting there?'

'If I'd fall, you'd catch me'

Shun chuckled and said 'Are you sure?'

'I am'

'Well, I'm not taking any chances' said Shun as he picked Alice up and put her down on the floor.

'Shun there was a reason I was sitting there'

'And why was that?'

'That's why' said Alice as she pointed upwards. Shun looked up and noticed the mistletoe.

_Crap_

'Well, we don't have to, it's not like any one will find out' Shun mumbled.

_Got away_

'Oh no you don't' said Julie

_Dam it!_

Everyone that included, Julie, Runo, Marucho, Joe, Dan, Mira, Ace, Barron, Chan, Jake, Julio and Billy said 'KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS'

'Dude I know you want to!' Dan interrupted and he had something thrown at him by a blushing Shun.

'GUYS!' said Alice.

'Oh, just do it already, we all know that both of you want to!' said Runo and everyone started to yell random things.

'Fine!' both Shun and Alice said at the same time. They blushed again and they stepped closer and kissed and everyone said 'Aw!' except for Dan who said 'Ewe, I didn't need to see it' which earned him another thing being thrown at him by Shun.

And after the party Shun and Alice were seen holding hands in school because of the mistletoe accident. It was all an accidental love.

**A/N: Well, how was that? I originally planned it to call it "Accidently in Love" then while I was working on this story someone else used the title so I changed it but that's not a problem. Well, please R&R.**

**Thank-You**

**Neko1999**


End file.
